


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for her best friend had never been part of the plan but life doesn't always work out the way we expect it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt by mayaqueerhart :)  
> I hope you like it!

Romance had always been Riley’s favorite genre of everything, from novels to movies, much to the chagrin of her friends. Her favorite trope was always the one where someone falls in love with their best friend. She’d just never expected for it to happen to her.

Her and Maya had always been close, unusually close according to some people, but Riley had never considered their relationship to be anything more than that of just friends. Until one day when they were sitting in the bay window and giggling about something, the context of which Riley could no longer remember. What she did remember was how Maya had thrown back her head in laughter and the sunlight shining through the window had illuminated the background behind her and three little words popped themselves into Riley’s brain unbidden.

_God she’s beautiful._

Now Riley had always known Maya was beautiful of course, she had eyes after all, but she had always thought that in the way that she thought bunnies were cute. It was simply a statement of fact.

Not this time though. This time the thought wrapped itself around her every thought of Maya and evaded her entire senses. Because when Riley thought Maya was beautiful she didn’t just mean in her looks, she meant in her soul, in every part of her. And after she saw it once she couldn’t unsee it.

She tried of course, tried to shake the thought off of her like a dog shaking off water but it stayed firmly stuck in place. And Riley soon began to realize that what she was feeling for Maya was much more than what she felt for her other friends.

She just couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Ironically her favorite part of the best friends falling for each other trope was always the unrequited pinning. Now that she found herself in that position Riley wasn’t exactly fond of it. But the memory of how awkward things had been between their friends when her and Maya had both liked Lucas was still vivid in her mind and she just could not bring herself to open her mouth and let the words out. So she kept them tucked away inside herself and tried to act normal whenever she was around Maya, tried to act as if she wasn’t seeing her best friend with fresh new eyes.

Riley kept trying to think of ways to test out if there was even a possibility that Maya might feel the same way about her. She started with tests to see if Maya even liked girls; she’d point out girls on the street or in the subway and mention how cute they looked or something of the sort. She always felt a sort of thrill when Maya agreed with her. Then she tried to test out how Maya felt about her, playing countless game of ‘Fuck, Marry, Kill’. Maya chose her to marry every single time but still it wasn’t enough to get Riley to admit to her how she felt.

She could tell that people were beginning to notice how weird she was being. Farkle repeatedly asked her what was going on between her and Maya but Riley couldn’t get herself to tell him the truth. She still remembered what had happened at her New Year’s party a few years back and she was not ready to face another ultimatum about her feelings. She wanted to sort out her feelings for Maya on her own timeline not someone else’s.

One day Maya and her were sitting in the bay window talking about nothing and everything and every time a silence fell between them, no matter how short it was, Riley could feel her confession sitting heavy on her tongue. So she kept babbling away about anything she could think of; school, her parents, the new bagel shop across the street. She wasn’t even listening to herself talk and she wasn’t really expecting Maya too either she just couldn’t stand the silence.

“Your hair looks nice today. Like really nice. I mean it always looks nice but today it just makes your face look nice too. Which is weird right? How your hair can do that? Make everything else about you look good.” Riley started to tune into her words about half way through her rant and she felt her eyes go wide at what she was saying. Anyone else would take it as a rambling, and slightly strange, compliment but Maya knew her well enough to recognize the babbling compliment fest she tended to fall into whenever she was around people she had crushes on. And sure enough as Riley jolted herself to a stop Maya looked over at her with eyes wide in surprise.

“Wait.” Maya said, her brow wrinkling in confusion as she stared at Riley. “Are you flirting with me?”

Riley felt her heartbeat speed up and she made a choking sound in the back of her throat that she tried to play off as a cough as she waved her hand in dismal. “No!” she protested, a bit too loudly, a bit too fast. The lie tasted bitter on her tongue and she was opening her mouth to do what she wasn’t sure, to lie some more? Admit the truth? Neither option sounded very promising to her.

“Riles.” Maya whispered, scooting closer to her on the window seat only stopping when her thigh bumped into Riley’s. “You’ve been acting weird around me for weeks. What’s going on?”

Swallowing hard Riley rose her eyes to meet Maya’s, silently hating and reveling in the fact that Maya knew her so well as to see right through her. It was one of the many reasons that she had fallen so hard for her once she’d finally opened her eyes.

“I like you Maya.” she finally admitted, the words barely louder than a breath. Riley felt something inside of her loosen and her whole body felt suddenly weightless now that this secret was off of her chest. Everything might fall apart around her now but at least her feelings were no longer being trapped inside of her.

Maya tilted her head to the side and smiled, a bit confused. “I like you too Riley. Always have, always will.”

Something fragile inside Riley began to twist and she shook her head frantically. Maya was unknowingly giving her an out, letting her play off her confession that she just meant as friends and nothing more but Riley knew she could not handle any more of this. Maya had to know how she felt, no matter what the consequences.

“No Maya.” she whispered, reaching between the small space between them to grasp Maya’s hand, her eyes tight on Maya’s wide blue ones as she repeated forcefully, “I like you.” 

The smile on Maya’s lips grew wider and she intertwined her fingers through Riley’s. “Me too. Always have, always will.”

Riley felt her brow furrow even as she looked down at their intertwined hands as if she couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. “You do?” she whispered, looking back up to meet Maya’s eyes. “You never said anything…” Riley trailed off as she realized that she’d never said anything either. Still the thought that Maya might actually like her back in the same way had been one that she’d been too scared to let herself think.

“I didn’t want to risk losing you as a friend.” Maya admitted, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly as Riley looked back up at her.

“You could never lose me Peaches.” Riley promised, running her thumb over the back of Maya’s hand, smiling softly as Maya rested her head on her shoulder. Riley let her own head fell against Maya’s, her unruly hair tickling her face as she whispered, “Never.”


End file.
